mystery girl
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: After the death of his lover and grandson Jack left, but two days later, a mystery girl brings back Ianto and Steven. Who is she? And does she have a secret agenda for bringing them back? who is she to Jack? and why is Jack acting freaked out by her?.
1. Chapter 1

Two days after Jack had left, a girl, around the age of seventeen walked though the building, heading for the morgue. She attracted some odd looks from those around her, from the clothes she was wearing. When she got down to the morgue, she paid the man money to disappear for a while. The girl walked to one of the drawers and pulled it open, there laid Steven carter, ten years old. The girl stroked Stevens hair a couple time then reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle and a knife, which had a weird design on it. The girl slide the blade across her skin, so she bled, she dropped her blood into the small bottle and tied a cloth around her cut. The girl opened Stevens mouth and poured the liquid with the blood mixed into it, into the boys mouth. She took a step back as the boys body glowed slightly and turn from deathly white to a nearly healthy glow. As the girl heard a gasp, she stepped forward and saw Steven starting to open his eyes. The girl stroked Stevens head and told him.

"your Ok, your safe,.. Can you speak?"

"who,…who are you, what happened"

"I'm your aunt Adrastea,.. Lets get you home to your mother, shall we?"

Steven nodded, looking confused at Adrastea as she helped him of the table. They walked out of the morgue hand in hand as Steven asked 'what happened'. she told him she'll explain everything later, as she led him out of the building and into a dark spot, around the side of the building. She told him to hold on tight, as she touched some buttons on her wrist strap and they both disappeared.

**Please tell me what you think! X**

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**T****hank you to Melica Walker ****for your review hope you and everyone else reading this story, likes this chapter x x x **

Both Adrastea and Steven appeared across the street of a quiet café, Steven turned his head to Adrastea and asked.

"what are we doing hear?,.. I though you were taking me home"

"I am, soon, there's a lot I need to tell you first, ok?,… don't you trust me?"

"..I trust you"

"good,.. Come on then you must be hungry"

after she said that Stevens tummy rumbled and they walked of into the café. Once they had taken a seat, in a far corner of the quiet café, they ordered some food and drink. For a while they both ate in silence, in till Steven put down his drink and asked.

"who exactly are you,… cause you said you're my aunty, does that mean you're my mum and uncle Jacks sister?"

"your half right Steven.." when she saw Stevens confused face she continued. "look Steven I need you to listen and pay attention at what I'm going to say and not to run off,… can you promise me that?"

"I promise"

"thank you,…now your uncle Jack is not your uncle, but your granddad.."

"what!, how?"

"Jack is your mums father and he is immortal,… do you know what that means?"

"immortal mean you can't die"

"good boy that's right,… do you remember what happened to you?"

"its still hazy,.. is that bad?"

"no, it will come back when its ready"

"umm can I ask you a question"

"yeah sure"

"who are you,.. Do you know Jack"

"not very well,… my mother knew him a long time ago,… now there's more I've got to tell you" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold bracelet with a design on it, that Steven had never seen before. Adrastea gently took Stevens hand and slipped the bracelet on him and told him.

"you must always wear this, OK?"

"ok,.. Can I see my mum know?"

"yes finish your drink and I'll tell you the rest and then I'll take you home,.. Ok?"

"ok"

"your mother will be shocked as she thinks you're still dead,.. You saved a lot of children Steven"

"uncle Jack used me to get rid of the bad aliens, didn't he?"

"yes,… but your uncle Jack loves you more than anything, he just ran out of choices, you can hate him like your mother does, or you can forgive him its up to you,… But I don't think that your mother or you can hate Jack as much as he hates himself"

"wear is uncle Jack?"

"I don't know,.. He couldn't take the grief so he ran away,.. He always runs away"

"I forgive him"

"why?"

"because I know that uncle Jack loves me,… I remember flashes of it, uncle Jack was crying, he didn't want to do it."

"you're a very clever boy Steven, I was expecting you to freak out"

"I'm just happy that I'm alive, thank you for bringing me back, can I ask how?"

"you can ask, but you won't get an answer monkey"

"ok,…. Will I see you again?"

"maybe, maybe not, I've got one more thing I've got to do"

"what's that?"

"bring back another life"

"can I come?"

"I would say yes,.. But I really should be getting you home"

"oh ok, maybe another day"

"sure, another day,… come on"

When they were out of the café and in the shadows, so they could not be seen, she told him to hold on tight and pressed some buttons on her wrist strap and they disappeared. They appeared across the street from Stevens house. She looked down at Steven and asked him.

"ready for this?"

"yep,.."

"good, come on"

She lead Steven to the front door and knocked. Adrastea bent down and looked Steven in the eyes and told him.

"your mother might doubt your really Steven, so when she answers, give her this letter" she handed him the letter, that she had get out her pocket just seconds ago.

"ain 't you coming in with me?"

"I would loved to, but I've got one more stop to make"

"what if I need you?"

"if you need me I'll be straight hear, I promise"

"but how will you know" said Steven, as he looked at the letter. When he looked up he found that Adrastea had gone, he looked around trying to see her, but he could not see her anywhere. Steven turned back to the door, when he heard it open. Alice stood there in shock when she saw her dead son, she knelt down, as Steven said.

"I'm back mum"

"you can't be your dead"

"I was, but a girl bought me back, she told me to give you this" said Steven, he handed his mother the letter and watched her as she read it. What ever was written on the piece of paper convinced her that Steven was really Steven , Alice brought her son into a big hug and said over and over again.

"its really you, it's really you"

Adrastea watched from across the street as mother and son hugged and walk of into their house. She smiled sadly to her self and then made her face emotionless, she pressed a button on her wrist strap and disappeared just as Alice looked out of the window, to wear Adrastea was just standing.

**Please tell me what you think! X **


End file.
